080614tethysjack
10:14 GA: From whitin the top part of the wall, a small hole used for ventilation is heard emmiting a small hissing sound. 10:14 GA: Tethys does not hear. She is in her pillow fort, doing things which stay in the pillow fort. 10:15 GA: A pencil and a piece of paper is thrown into the room. 10:15 GA: Tethys pokes her head out, and eyes the dropped items suspiciously. 10:16 GA: The paper is apparently folded in half and the pencil seems like a normal yellow pencil. 10:16 GA: She hooks the paper and pulls it towards herself, and reads it. 10:17 GA: The paper reads. "The pencil has a small mic, I can whisper in here and i won't be heard, you whoever should stay in there and talk slowly, there's mics and cameras guarding you." 10:18 GA: She takes the pencil and goes into her fort. "(|Who is this, and why should I care?|)" 10:18 GA: Something unninteligible is heard from the eraser. 10:19 GA: "(|I couldn't hear that.|)" 10:20 GA: Another unninteligible sound is heard from the eraser. After a few seconds, another piece of paper falls from the vent. 10:20 GA: She reads it. 10:20 GA: It says "The eraser is a fucking earpiece sherlock." 10:21 GA: She puts it on, then, and goes into the fort. "(|Sorry, I've never worn a pencil before.|)" 10:22 GA: "(WHAT did you do growing up then?)" He sounded genuinally confused. 10:22 GA: She sighs. "(|Not stupid spy shit, Jack. Why are you contacting me?|)" 10:23 GA: "(Because you and some others are on actual seclusion, that's never a good sign. What happened?)" 10:23 GA: "(|I doubt I can tell you. Why don't you just ask Merrow?|)" 10:24 GA: "(Honestly? I would rather hear it from someone i actually trust.)" 10:25 GA: "(|You trust me, but not Merrow? Whatever. He said, 'MAKE A DISTRACTION FOR OUR SECRET PLAN THAT ONLY BENEFITS US AND LIKE TWO OTHER PEOPLE.' So we did.|)" 10:26 GA: "(And you decided to go on a joyride on a helicopter?)" Again, confused. 10:26 GA: "(|Can you think of any other way to get literally every guard outside that quickly?|)" 10:26 GA: "(Naked mud wrestling.)" He said quickly and without hesitation. 10:27 GA: "(|No, that wouldn't get everyone. What would get everyone is a joyride where we attack turrets and steal a helicopter. And set a few people on fire.|)" 10:28 GA: "(oh god damnit you took out the Anti-Air Turrets? Wait, an untrained pilot managed to take those out? how SHITTY is the security on this place?)" 10:29 GA: "(|No, the pilot didn't take those out, I jumped out of the helicopter and took them out. And then grappled back in. it was pretty badass.|)" 10:29 GA: "(Lily described it as "Batmanning it")" 10:30 GA: "(|That's a fine way to put it, yes.|)" 10:30 GA: "(So, did any of us got injured? is everyone fine?)" 10:30 GA: "(|Wait, you don't know?|)" 10:31 GA: "(|Go ask Merrow! And Mahtah, and Miloko!|)" 10:31 GA: "(|And uh... Enzo?|)" 10:31 GA: "(I was.. having Nightmares, Sorry. Wait, Enzo?)" 10:31 GA: "(|Yeah, he was going to distract the Quartermaster or something.|)" 10:32 GA: "(|Dude, find out if they were successful! And send me a note!|)" 10:33 GA: "(Keep the pencil, i'll tell you what i can find out. Any messages you want me to send?)" 10:34 GA: "(|Tell 'em, 'You're welcome. And please, bail us out?'|)" 10:34 GA: "(|Hey, wait, do you have any food? I haven't had a snack in ages. Who eats only three times a day?!|)" 10:36 GA: "(Food? Who the hell do you think i am? Of course i carry food.)" A small box that read "Calorie mate" was thrown from the vent. "(The chocolates on these things are delicious.)" 10:36 GA: "(|Oh my god I love those thanks.|)" She grabs them and goes back under. 10:37 GA: "(You DO know that you are not to throw the others under the buss if interrogated right?)" 10:38 GA: "(|Yeah, of course.|)" 10:39 GA: "(all right then, Gonna scram now, don't go moving away from here.)" The hissing started again. 10:40 GA: "(|Okay. Seeya.|)"